


Reinicio

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Dolor y consuelo, M/M, One-Shot, Semi AU, ShikiRikka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: La vida ofrece la oportunidad de volver a empezar.





	Reinicio

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia para conmemorar los 6 meses de Between the Sheets. Esta idea la tuve hace un tiempito y se hallaba entre mis pendientes, haciendo mayor referencia al "reinicio" que va de la mano con los propios re:starts.
> 
> Me inspiré muchísimo en cierta escena de un kdrama llamado "My Fellow Citizens" haciendo una pequeña adaptación para este par ya que lo asocié con el concepto de esta serie de canciones. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

Shiki había sido _botado_ debido a su obsesión insana con el trabajo.

Encerrado día y noche en su estudio, sin importarle lo que ocurría afuera, saliendo sólo cuando era necesario (por trabajo, por supuesto) Takamura Shiki, de casi treinta, ni si quiera fue capaz de imaginar que mantener una relación fuera tan complicado… De hecho, no se ocupó en lo absoluto.

Y ante las palabras crudas y duras que recibió (sus descuidos, su insensibilidad y hasta su corazón de piedra incapaz de querer) Shiki fue abrumado por una fuerte corriente de pensamientos, desconcertándolo de sobre manera. Al parecer, él no sabía nada de la vida real, definitivamente todo era más profundo de lo que expresaba en canciones.

Entonces, inquieto y sin ánimos de nada más, decidió drenar el mal sabor del momento en un club nocturno, ruidoso y abarrotado de alcohol.

Cuando se ubicó en la barra, luego de abrirse paso entre el pululo de personas, Shiki comenzó con un vaso cargado de su _whisky_ favorito. Al rato, el tiempo se sentía pasar de forma más pesada, estaba rodeado de botellas vacías de cerveza, incentivado por un hombre pasados los cuarenta que se sentaba a su lado y reía sin parar ya en estado de ebriedad.

El ruido del estrambótico lugar le retumbaba en la cabeza haciéndolo incapaz de pensar, de indagar en las memorias recientes que le provocaron un gran impacto. Y estaba bien, a pesar de apegarse más a los bares tranquilos y sofisticados, ya que eso era lo que deseaba ahora… Olvidarse descaradamente de todo, así fuera por sólo una noche.

Y de la nada, mientras seguía concentrado en su amarga bebida, un objeto inesperado impactó fuertemente en su nuca.

**.**

Rikka había decidido darle fin a su relación.

Él era un modelo idolatrado y con un ritmo de vida bastante inestable, sobre todo al percibir que no encajaba con su carrera a pesar de ser tan talentoso y reconocido, y por lo tanto no era la persona indicada para mantener ese tipo de relación, al menos no por ahora. Le dolía, ya que le quería, pero más daño le estaba haciendo él a la otra persona… No podía arrastrarle a su desastre de vida, no lo merecía por el buen corazón que poseía.

Rikka era inseguro, de corazón débil e incluso desconfiado. Aún era joven, con un largo camino por recorrer, y lo que debía aprender primero era a quererse a sí mismo, a conocer su propio corazón y dale estabilidad a su día a día, antes de profesar cariño a alguien más.

Así que, con el gran dolor en su pecho que asumía soportar por el bien de ambas partes, Rikka salió con la intención de despejarse y pasar un rato diferente.

Se vistió sencillo, ropas cómodas y de tonos oscuros, y dejó su cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su rostro. En su camino por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad se cruzó con un sitio en particular, al que no pensó mucho antes de ingresar. Un modelo prodigio como él no combinaba con un lugar así, considerando la buena imagen y todo ese asunto, y no le importaba en lo absoluto ya que sólo quería divertirse como una persona común. Rikka era joven todavía y no había tenido la oportunidad (ni las ganas suficientes) de salir a fiestas como era habitual para los de su edad.

Apenas un pie dentro, a pesar de su look simple, muchas miradas se posaron sobre Rikka, algo a lo que ya estaba bastante habituado. La música era alta, ensordecedora, que lo arrastró a ir más allá para mezclarse con la multitud. No le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse al ambiente y ya se le podía ver bebiendo y bailando con un grupo de personas al azar, experimentando nuevas experiencias.

Fue entonces que, por diversas circunstancias, una pelea ser formó a su alrededor y Rikka y sus acompañantes se vieron involucrados debido a su cercanía, no quedándose de brazos cruzados por supuesto. Y ante la rabia que sintió, sin obviar los efectos del alcohol, Rikka recurrió a hacerle frente utilizando uno de sus zapatos… Que pasó de largo de su objetivo, debido a su malísima puntería, perdiéndose entre mar de gente. Y mientras continuaba discutiendo con los alborotadores no se dio cuenta de la mirada violeta que, a su distancia, lo había cachado.

Al final, culpables o no, todos los que fueron parte de la pelea terminaron siendo echados del local.

-¿Es esto tuyo?-

Rikka no se había dado cuenta de lo que le hacía falta, distraído debido al mal rato de hacía un momento, hasta que notó lo que aquel hombre de cabellos violetas sostenía hacia él. No respondió, su boca se mantenía fruncida del enojo, pero si tomó su zapato colocándoselo un poco tambaleante.

-Estás herido.- la voz del desconocido se escuchó nuevamente, ya no era una pregunta sino una clara afirmación.

Manteniéndose en silencio Rikka detalló a la otra presencia frente a él, sin inmutarse. Cuando hubo procesado su mensaje, se sentía bastante mareado ahora, elevó su brazo a la altura de su pecho y se detuvo en seguida antes de alcanzar su corazón al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, aquel no se refería a las heridas de su interior. Sintió un ardor en el labio, como un aviso, y limpió la sangre que había brotado con el dorso de mano.

-Esto no es nada.- pronunció con un tono áspero.

El silencio reinó, las personas a su alrededor entraban y salían del dichoso club, con ambas mentes lejanas de la realidad, cada quien perdido en lo suyo. Entonces, sin pensar en las palabras, Rikka murmuró:

-Tú también estás herido, ¿Verdad?-

Y ambos sabían perfectamente a qué se refería, bastaba con echar un vistazo a las miradas nubladas de dolor.

-Tomemos algo en otro lugar…- y fue la respuesta que dio al respecto el de hebras oscuras.

Rikka estaba enojado por haber sido expulsado del club, con aquellas personas que no respetaban a los demás y consigo mismo por no ser capaz ni siquiera de sobrellevar su despecho. Así que, como no tenía nada más, asintió.

Sin mencionar nada más ambos se perdieron, lado a lado, dejando cada vez más atrás al lugar donde la vida los juntó para darles una oportunidad de volver a empezar.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
